Summer
by runswiththepack13
Summary: It's been three years since the war ended so the Gaang decides to take a trip to Ember island to relax, giving Toph and Sokka some time to catch up and see what's going on in each others lives.


A/N: So, I wrote this for a 30 Day Challenge I'm doing. It's suppose to be a drabble but... let's just say it's a _really really_ long drabble, okay? ^^ Alright so I'm feeling very Tokka lately, add that with this challenge, and this happens! I really hope you guys like it, I wrote it just now so it might suck a bit. Sorry! So yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been three years since the war had ended. With the arrangements of the Harmony Restoration Movement, Toph with her metalbending academy, and Sokka helping his father at the South Pole, they hadn't found the time to actually hang out just the six of them.

They had all decided to take a break and go to Ember Island together just to relax and have fun. It was the summer time, so the beach was the perfect place to relax and catch up on what they were all doing. They were of course staying at Firelord Zuko's new beach house that he had bought just for the occasion.

They were all sitting by the beach, Sokka, Aang and Katara were in the water of course, Zuko was sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella with Mai, and Toph was sitting by the shore just feeling the sand between her toes while the water tickled her feet, taking in the fresh beach air, and just letting the rays of the sun sink into her skin. She hadn't had a vacation in a long time and was relieved to be away from the lily-livers.

Sokka, arose from under the water and saw, Toph, sitting by the shore and he smiled. It had been awhile since he had seen her. She had certainly noticed how much she had changed, how much she had grown since the last time he saw her. She had gotten taller (though, she was still the shortest among the group), her hair had gotten longer, which she was wearing in a ponytail today, feeling to lazy tie into a bun that morning (which he was happy about ), she had gotten curvier and a much more… mature figure, which he could appreciate much more in her bathing suit.

He saw her sitting there by herself and he decided to give her some company. He swam back to shore and sat right beside her.

"Hey, Toph," he said as he whipped some water out of his eye with his hand.

She took the towel she was supposed to be sitting on and handed it to him. "Hey."

He took it gladly and began to dry his face. "So tell me, what have you been up to? Have you made any progress with your metalbenders?"

"Not much, and I wouldn't exactly call them metalbenders yet, they can barely move coins as it is but it's getting better. I've gotten a few new students since the last time you came to visit. It's starting to actually look like an academy," she said with a hint of smugness in her tone.

He laughed, "I'm glad things are going so well, and that you have more people to yell at."

"That was always the goal my friend."

They both laughed at that, and then, Sokka, became a bit serious. He knew, Toph, and her parents weren't talking the last time he had asked about them, he was curious to know if they had made any progress. "So… how are your parents?" he asked awkwardly avoiding eye contact, which was useless since she was blind.

"How should I know?" she said picking up a handful of sand and poring it slowly back to the ground making a small hill.

"That bad, huh?"

She sighed. "As far as my fathers concerned, he doesn't have a daughter anymore, and my mother keeps trying to fix me up with these stupid rich boys that have no personality, and no respect for woman, not even one as awesome as myself!" she said throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

It was silent for a minute before, Sokka, could respond. He really didn't know what to say, but he managed to muster a sad "I'm sorry."

She sighed again, "It's okay, I just decided to give up on them. They'll never understand. I really don't visit them anymore, my mother sends me a letter every once in a while and maybe I'll write back. That's just how things are going to be with us, I guess. There's no changing it."

He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her, but he was afraid she'd take it the wrong way and throw a rock at him or something. "I'm sure things will get better with them. Just give them time. Someday, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah, right," she said the sarcasm clear in her tone. "So," she said in an attempt to change the subject. "How are things with you and, Suki?" she asked, bracing herself for this whole gushy rant about how amazing their relationship was going.

"Uh, well," he said in a… uncomfortable tone. She lifted her head at that. "Not so great actually," he said as he took his bundled up towel and threw himself on the sand using the towel as a pillow.

"Really? What's up?" she said playing with the sand, trying to hide her eagerness to know more.

He sighed. Now it was his turn. "I don't know; we just seem to be… growing apart. We barely get to see each other or talk. We use to write each other letters every day, now I'm lucky to get one once a month." he complained as he looked up at the sky. "I don't know, maybe it's just that we haven't seen each other for a while, but it seems like our relationship is… fading, and neither of us seems to be trying to save it. I just don't know what to do."

Toph, was glad the he was lying down and he couldn't see her face, she was trying very hard to hide a smile, but she was failing miserably. "Don't worry about it," she said trying to hide any trace of excitement in her voice and trying to come out as nonchalant as possible. "If you two are meant to be, things will work out."

"I guess you're right," he said with a sigh. "Maybe it's just we that we haven't seen each other in a while, once we get together I'm sure the spark will come," he said trying to sound hopeful, but he wasn't sure he believed himself. "Thanks, Toph," he said smiling at the back of her head.

"Any time, Snoozles," she said turning to him and smiling, missing his eyes entirely.

"Hey guys!" they heard Zuko yell. Sooka sat up and everyone turned to the direction in which it was coming from. "Lunch is ready; come on!" he said waving them over.

Everyone went into their chorus of 'Yes's and 'I'm starving's and made their way back to the beach house.

Sokka, looked back at, Toph, and smiled at her. "Come one," he said taking her hand and making their way to the house again.

Toph hated being led to places when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, but she let it slide. He had a bad habit of doing things like this and she had gotten used to it, even grown to like it a bit, but she would never tell him.

His hand was warm, but it didn't bother her in this heat, and it felt a lot bigger and rougher than she remembered it being. He's voice had also gotten deeper. She had noticed that he had changed a lot, everyone had.

As they all arrived at the house and sat on the table, she took her seat next to Sokka, and smiled thinking about how pretty good this summer vacation was turning out to be.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Leave a review if you'd like it would mean a lot, and thanks for clicking on my story! Bye!


End file.
